


Mind Boggling

by Pantherlily



Series: Nott and Fjord Prompts [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fjott, Njord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherlily/pseuds/Pantherlily
Summary: Njord/Fjott Tumblr Prompt Collection Series 3/?Prompt: "Modern AU, game of balderdash or boggle or scrabble gets extremely heated"





	Mind Boggling

It was game night. Tonight it was Boggle.

Nott liked to shake the box extra long and loud, smirking a bit because she knew it annoyed Fjord. After putting it down, she tapped the side a few times to make the last couple letters settle into place. Once the timer was flipped over she began scribbling furiously on her sheet of paper. She even tried to peek at Fjord’s sheet to cheat so he couldn’t get as many words.

He was ready for the cheating and made sure to make it clear he was purposefully blocking Nott’s view of his paper. His elbow bumped her arm ‘accidentally’ while he held in it place to keep out prying eyes.

She was still writing, even after time ran out. “I am finishing my word!” She twisted violently away from Fjord as he tried to take her pencil away from her. This of course did not work out well at all. Her pencil tore through the paper and the lead broke off at the end. “Now look what you made me do!” She glared reproachfully at him.

Despite having daggers being glared at him, Fjord snickered and held up his hands in surrender. 

Nott bent the pencil back and flipped it at his face. “Keep laughing, see what happens.” There was no malice in her words, an amused grin on her face.

The pencil got him on the cheek, then fell to the floor harmlessly. “You are just mad because you know I am going to win after we tally up this last round.”

“In your dreams!” She settled back down, snatching up her pencil indignantly.

They compared words and ended up having a tied score.

“Too bad you broke your pencil and can’t write any more words down, looks like I win.” Fjord looked at Nott smugly.

“I will stab this in your eye!” She stood up, holding the pencil threateningly at him.

He leaned closer, calling her bluff.

With a huff, Nott threw the pencil onto the ground. “I hate you.” She turned her back on him, arms crossed.

“You and I both know that isn’t true.” Fjord wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. “We’ll call it a tie then.”

“Fine.” Nott relaxed into his arms easily, turning around to lay her head on his chest.


End file.
